The present disclosure relates to a display device, a display method, and a program.
Recently, products and software have been developed which display images on a plurality of display devices and combine the respective displayed image to thereby perform one display as a whole. For example, “IllumiRoom Projects Images Beyond Your TV for an Immersive Gaming Experience”, Internet (URL: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=relEatGRV0w) discloses a product that projects a surrounding image of an image to be displayed on a display device, such as a liquid crystal display, around a display surface of the display device by a projector installed in front of the display device.